A Star Is Born
by ChiropteraQueen278
Summary: Saya has awakened from her 30 year sleep, only to find she has a new enemy, the Third Queen, Juliet. Juliet is a famous actress, and wants to destroy the human race. Can Saya stop her cousin? OC centric. Juliet is the OC, duh. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

1 Yay! No messed up chapters this time!!! This is my 2nd fan fic, and I'm sorry to say that Diva doesn't make an appearance in this one. XD Sorry. Anyway, here's the scoop on this story:

Saya has woken up from her 30 year sleep, and has discovered that she now has a new enemy, an OC named Juliet. Unlike Diva, Juliet has plans, plans that Saya has to stop before she destroys the order of the world... NO FLAMES! OC centric, so if you don't like OC's, don't read it, and certainly don't review it!

**Chapter 1**

** Awakening**

The sky was a rich, light blue.

A girl sat on a stone wall outside a large, expensive house, impatiently swinging her legs back and forth, every so often hitting the wall with her heels.

She had raven black hair that was clipped short, only falling to about where her neck ended and her back began. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the sun. She looked about 15 or 16, and was staring up at the sky with an annoyed expression on her face. She had on a white 3/4 length shirt, gray capris, and black dress shoes. She seemed to be half annoyed and half asleep.

Laughter broke her out of her daze.

She lazily turned her head to the left to look at the source of the laughter.

It came from a dark-haired toddler weaving in and out of the trees. She looked closer and saw the boy was chasing a butterfly. She smiled. The boy seemed to sense that he was being watched, and turned from the butterfly to the girl. He smiled, then ran over to her.

"Can we play hide 'n' go seek?", he asked, using the usual little kid slurs.

The girl's smile faded. She sighed deeply. "Evan, we don't have time now. My show starts in an hour and a half. That's where we're going, remember?"

The boy looked up at her in a way that made the girl sigh again.

"I promise we'll play when we get back, OK?" Evan smiled. "OK!"

The girl smiled, then looked up from Evan towards the house. She slid off of the wall and walked up the walkway that led to the house. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and yelled through the open door. "DANIEL! HURRY UP! WE NEED TO LEAVE _NOW!_"

A man in a dark suit appeared at the doorway, panting. The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"My apologies, Lady Juliet", the man, Daniel, huffed. He looked at her intently through his glasses, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "But I've just received some news that may interest you."

Juliet's gaze had been wandering, but now it snapped back to the man standing before her.

Her eyes flashed. "Don't tell me..."

- Elsewhere-

Sunlight was streaming down, heat radiating off of everything, but none of this reached through the thick walls of the tomb. Inside it was dark and dank. A gigantic cocoon with a gaping hole was attached to the wall. Below the cocoon on the ground was a girl, lying on her stomach. She was naked, having been in the cocoon for 30 years her clothes had disintegrated.

She groaned, and tried to get to her feet, but she was too weak, and fell back. She tried once more, then gave up.

She lay on the cold floor, her mind reeling with memories of the days prior to her hibernation. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she made no attempt to stop them.

She was thirsty, and the thought repulsed her, because she was not thirsty for water, or any other human drink. She was thirsty for blood.

She buried her face in her hands, her long hair tangling up her body.

She stayed like that for a long time. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever leave the tomb again, when she heard a scraping sound. She didn't have the chance to look up before sunlight fell on her. She covered her eyes quickly, unable to see in the brightness. She squinted through the light and saw someone standing in the doorway. It was a long time before they spoke.

"Saya!"

- Elsewhere -

"So, Saya has woken up." Juliet gazed out the window of the car, smiling happily. She turned to face forward. Daniel was seated across from her in the limo.

"Yes", Daniel replied flatly. "Our sources have confirmed that her 30 year hibernation has ended." Juliet turned back to the window, the smile never leaving her lips. "Yes, and with Diva gone, I can finally take a shot at Saya."

Juliet then turned her eyes on Daniel again. "Daniel, we've been waiting over a hundred years, now. With Diva and her chevaliers gone, there is no one with both a significant influence in the government and the knowledge of Chiropterans." The smile stretched across Juliet's entire face now. Next to her, Evan's head rested against her arm.

"I think it's finally time to put our plan into action."

OK, so, first chapter is done, now. I did this because I'm having writers block with my other story, and I figured that getting some of the other thoughts out of my head might help... Except now I'm committed to getting this one done, too... Crap. Oh well. Sighs So, leave me reviews, please, but no flames. Also, does anyone know what a Mary Sue is? One of my friends wants to know... Anyway, I'll update ASAP. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

1OK, well that didn't take long! Haha, hi people! I'm sad because on Blood tonight Diva...well, you know... So I needed something to cheer myself up. This story is fun to write because I have so many ideas for it! Well, anyway, lets get back to the story. I know you're all anxious to find out what happens next! No? Well, TOO BAD!!!!!

**Chapter 2**

**Realization**

Saya turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She thought about how strange it was that Kai had changed so much, but _she_ looked exactly the same. Kai had been the one who had found her in the tomb. He had taken her back to the Omoro. He had made food for her, cut her hair for, he had done just about everything until Saya had to protest.

He had also told her about the pink rose, and had led her to the place where it lay.

Saya sighed. She didn't know whether to hope or not.

She pulled on a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning, Saya", Kai said, looking up from the TV. "Good morning", Saya said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a water glass. Kai kept commenting on how quiet the house was- Diva's daughters were on a school sponsored trip to Australia, and wouldn't be back for three weeks. Saya hadn't met them, yet.

Saya glanced at the television screen. "What are you watching, Kai?"

"Oh this?" Kai asked. "It's some play being broadcast on TV. It's the story of Romeo and Juliet. The lead actress is supposed to be the next big thing."

Saya joined Kai in the living room. "The girl playing Juliet?"

"Yeah", Kai said. "Hold on a second, I think they're about to show her..."

On the TV screen appeared a girl in a green dress. She had short, raven black hair and green eyes that seemed to glow in the stage lights. She had a look of horrible sadness on her face, as she looked at the corpse of her beloved Romeo, and she held a knife in her hand.

She raised the hand holding the knife. She placed the point of it to her chest. "Farewell", she stage-whispered. Then she drew back the knife, and-

_SHINK!_

The girl fell to the floor, and the stage lights fell. As the curtain closed, a deafening roar came from the audience.

Kai whistled. "Not bad, eh Saya?"

Kai looked up at Saya, who was frozen in place. Her eyes were wide. "Saya?", Kai asked nervously.

"Kai", Saya whispered hoarsely, "What was the name of the girl who played Juliet?"

"That's the weird part", Kai said slowly, "Her real name is actually Juliet."

Saya gasped.

"Saya, what's going on?", Kai asked.

"Kai, call the Red Shield."

Kai blinked. "Why?"

"I think that girl is a Chiropteran."

**Elsewhere**

Juliet gazed out the window of the limo. Her performancehad been a success. As always. She looked across the limo at Daniel. She smiled.

"Daniel, do you remember when we first met Saya?"

Daniel seemed a bit taken aback, but he answered as Juliet had expected him to.

"Yes, of course I do."

Juliet smiled, and turned back to the window. But she continued talking.

"Wasn't it right after I killed that idiot, Rumier?"

Juliet didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "That guy, Joel Goldsmith, Rumier's friend? He was too stupid to even recognize me as a Chiropteran, or you as my chevalier, Daniel."

**Flashback**

Juliet was talking to Daniel when they were interrupted.

"Daniel! Is that you?"

Daniel and Juliet both turned to see an old man coming towards them. Juliet sighed-now she was going to have to talk to another human. Great. But she put on her best fake smile and walked over to the man with Daniel, almost tripping over her long green skirts.

"Hello, Mr. Goldsmith", said Daniel pleasantly, shaking the man's hand. "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you", said Goldsmith, looking around. "Is my old friend, Jonathan Rumier here?"

Juliet could have laughed out loud, but she kept her face straight.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Rumier has fallen ill and was unable to attend tonight's festivities."

'Wow', Juliet thought, 'Daniel's not a bad liar.'

"Oh, that's too bad", Goldsmith said. "Please tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will, sir", said Daniel. Just then, a girl of about 16 came up behind Goldsmith.

"Joel, they have- oh, am I interrupting?"

Goldsmith smiled. "Not at all, Saya. I was just talking to my friend Jonathon Rumier's assistant. Daniel, this is my adoptive daughter, Saya. Saya, this is Daniel and...I'm sorry, I didn't catch the young lady's name."

"Oh, this is Juliet", Daniel said, "Mr. Rumier's adoptive daughter."

"Pleased to meet you, Juliet", said Goldsmith. He turned to Saya. Saya curtsied, and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Daniel, Juliet", Saya said.

**Flashback Over**

"I could tell right away she was a Chiropteran", Juliet said, ruffling the hair of the sleeping Evan.

She looked out the window at the sunset, remembering what a great day that party had been.

Evan stirred in her lap, rolled over, and fell back to sleep. 'Guess we won't be playing hide and go seek', Juliet thought.

"And do you still feel the same way about Saya as you did back then?", Daniel asked.

Juliet gave him a strange look, then turned back to the window. "Yes, of course I do", she said with a smile. She stroked Evan's hair.

"I still believe that she can be of use to us."


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter

1Hi! Sorry it's taken so long, but I put up 2 YouTube videos, so it's not like I haven't been busy. I won't blabber as much as normal because I've been waiting to write all this out- so lets get to it!

**Chapter 3**

**Encounter**

Juliet pulled a loose lock of hair behind her ear. The hair extensions she was wearing to play Juliet were hard to put on, but they looked great once they were on her head.

There was a knock on the dressing room door. "Miss? 5 minutes to curtain."

Juliet sighed. "OK, I'm coming!" She turned around in front of the mirror to check her costume one last time. She could have people do this for her, but she preferred to herself.

The costume seemed all right, so Juliet turned from the mirror and exited through the door.

It was complete chaos behind the stage.

Large set pieces were being moved, last minute costume repairs were being made, lights were being adjusted, and none of it quietly. Juliet frowned at the unprofessional noise, but then her attention was caught by something else.

Evan was standing near the wall, looking a bit scared by all the noise. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Juliet smiled, then hurried over.

"Don't the flowers normally come _after _the show?"

Evan looked up at her in a confused way, then shook his head and smiled. "These ahr fohr you fohr good luck!"

Juliet's heart clenched at his cute little slurs. She leaned down to smell the flowers. "They're beautiful, Evan. I'll take these after the show. They can give me good luck from here."

Evan smiled. "Okay!" Then he stared at Juliet. "Wow. You look sooo bootiful!"

A stage-hand passed by Juliet. "Two minutes." Juliet didn't hear him. She was giving Evan a strange look, one that was a mix of humor and the way a predator looks at its prey.

She leaned down toward the boy, and put her lips to his ear. She felt him stiffen.

She whispered, "You're too sweet, my little berry. Be careful that you don't over-ripen."

She pulled away with a small exhale that sent shudders down the boy's spine. Then she walked to the stage without a backwards glance.

Her audience was waiting.

**Elsewhere**

Saya was a part of that audience.

Kai had quickly called the Red Shield as Saya asked, and Joel had managed to get them tickets to the next performance of the play. Saya and Kai were the only ones there- Saya had asked to go alone, although Kai had insisted on coming. Saya didn't think having a lot of people there was a good idea- after all, this was just to make sure she was right about Juliet. There would probably be no fighting... at least Saya hoped so.

_Juliet. _Saya turned over the name on her tongue. She remembered that almost as soon as she had introduced herself, the girl had left, saying she was tired. It wasn't that big a deal. The only reason Saya even remembered was that was the last party Joel I had taken her to before she died.

Saya came out of her daze and went back to the task at hand-sneaking backstage. She tightly gripped her sword- how the Red Shield had been able to get her in holding a katana she would never know. She had told Kai she had to use the rest room, then snuck back here. Even if this was just recon, she couldn't risk Kai's safety.

Saya sighed, wishing Hagi were- _NO, _Saya screamed at herself, _DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!_

Saya wiped at her eyes, then continued down the hall.

**Later**

Saya was still looking for Juliet's dressing room when the curtain closed. She had planned to wait there and confront Juliet when the show was over. But there must be about 100 actors, for crying out loud! And there was no way to tell who each dressing room belonged to.

Saya recognized the ending music from the TV performance she had seen, and her heart sank as she realized her time was up.

Her last hope was to find Juliet in the crowd, then follow her back to her room.

She ran through the crowd, trying to be inconspicuous- right, like a teenage girl running around backstage at a performance of Romeo and Juliet holding a katana was inconspicuous.

Saya was about to give up hope when she saw a flash of green cloth and black hair extensions. She followed.

It was difficult to break through the crowd, but the dress and hair were both so long that they were easy to follow.

Saya saw through the crowd the green fabric slide into a door way. Saya fought her way through the crowd, and, a few minutes later, made it to the door.

Saya's eyes widened as she reached for the door knob. Her hand was shaking, and stopped a few inches from the knob. She felt so alone.

Then, through the door, she heard a familiar, sickening _CHOMP!_

She no longer hesitated- Saya wrenched open the door... and her eyes met a horrible sight.

There was the famous actress. She was facing Saya, and in her arms was a dark haired toddler. But it was not a loving embrace. Her mouth was to his neck- she was drinking his blood.

She looked up, shifting the boy's limp, cold body. Her glowing green eyes met Saya's, which were slightly red from horror and shock. Juliet smiled, blood trickling down her chin.

"Saya!" she called happily, "It's been so long! We really do need to catch up."

Well, there we go. The next chapter should go up real soon, because that's the one I've been looking forward to the most. Ooooooo, I'm so excited!! So, isn't Juliet EVIL?! Haha, anyway, the next one will probably go up in a few hours, knowing how obsessive I am. So, review please, ok? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Chevalier

1What did I tell you? A few hours. Anyway, YAY! I was looking forward to this chapter, so lets get rolling!! :D

**Chapter 4**

**Chevalier**

Saya watched, horrified, as Juliet lay down the boy.

"W-why?" Saya stammered. "Why would you do that to a child?!"

Juliet laughed in a way that reminded Saya of Diva. "Why, Saya? Haha, because he tasted good, of course!" She laughed some more. "Did you recognize me?" She giggled.

"I had this costume made to look like the one I wore when I met you, so you would recognize me. Did it help?"

Saya gasped, but refused to play Juliet's game. "What kind of a Chiropteran are you? How do you look like a human?"

Juliet tilted her head, then smiled an evil smile. "I thought it would be obvious, Saya. Your mother was my mother's _sister._ You're my _cousin. _I'm a Queen, too."

Saya briefly flashed back to when she first learned Diva was her little sister. Now Juliet was her cousin.

Great.

Juliet smiled and spoke, without taking her eyes off of Saya, to the boy lying on the floor. "Evan, there's someone I want you to meet. This is my cousin, Saya. The one I told you about, remember?"

Saya ground her teeth together. "He can't meet me, he's dead! YOU KILLED HI-". But Saya stopped and stared in shock as something straight from a horror movie script took place in front of her-again.

The boy sat up.

He _smiled_ at Saya.

He spoke to her. "Hi, Auntie Saya!"

Saya gasped and pulled back, while Juliet laughed and the boy looked at her, confused.

"Oh, Saya, you should see your face!" Juliet managed between laughs.

Saya couldn't see anything funny. Her eyes were wide. "He's your... _Chevalier?!_"

Juliet looked down at the boy fondly. "Yes. Actually, I met him the same day I met you, Saya."

**Flashback**

Juliet sighed glumly.

She was sitting in a dark room, as far away from all the humans as she could get. She hated these parties. She was sitting in a wooden chair with her back facing the window, and her front to the door. She looked over her shoulder out the bay window and up at the stars. One day, she would shine as bright as them. No...

She would shine brighter.

Juliet hated being around humans, they reminded her of Rumier... Being around them made her feel sick.

Regardless of this, Juliet was happy that she had come. Something interesting had happened. That girl, Saya, was a Chiropteran. There was no doubt. Maybe she could help Juliet's plans.

Juliet was sure she could.

Juliet's head was spinning, so she stopped thinking and just stared at the stars.

Her headache wasn't letting up, even away from the humans. Maybe if she just drank some-

Just then the door creaked open. Juliet jerked her head toward it. Standing in the doorway was a dark haired toddler with dark eyes. He looked almost comical in his Too-Big-For-A-Little-Kid Suit. He was staring at Juliet as though she were God Almighty.

Something in Juliet's chest tightened at that moment, and it never un-tightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did-un know anyone was here", he said. Juliet's mouth smiled of it's own accord. And not a fake smile. A _real smile._ How long had it been since she'd had a real, non-evil smile? "Don't be sorry, I don't mind company."

_Wait, what? No_, Juliet thought, _I do mind company!! What am I doing? He's HUMAN!!_

The boy smiled, then ran up and pulled himself up onto a chair next to Juliet. "I dun like the parties, so I cum back here to look ah the stars."

Juliet kept smiling, but was screaming in her head. _Did this human really do the same thing as her?_

The tightening in her chest was getting worse, she couldn't breathe... _She wanted to SCREAM!! What was this feeling? It was painful! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?!_

The boy continued to stare at the stars and chatter. Juliet half-listened, the other half of her consciousness searching her mental archives for any explanation of this feeling. She vaguely recalled a conversation with Rumier before she killed him. Something about a tightening...your heart, maybe...What was the word he used?

Love?

Juliet didn't understand it. Love was a good thing, right? Why did it hurt her chest?

Did she really _LOVE _this little boy?

Well, he was very much like her, from what of his words she had heard.

_But he was human._

He was a cute little kid.

_But he was HUMAN!_

Then it all hit her: she wasn't in love or whatever. _She hadn't had any blood in days._

She just needed blood! Juliet could have sighed with relief, but then realized her new problem. She didn't know where Daniel was. She couldn't go look for him now, not in this condition.

But she needed blood.

What could she do?

She then became extremely aware of the chatter next to her, and turned to look at the boy. As he craned his neck to look at the stars, she could see the veins in his neck. Her mouth practically watered. But something held her back.

She told her body to move forward, to grab the kid, but, she _couldn't._

_She just couldn't kill this child._

She didn't want to, either. She wanted him to live...

To live with her.

_Was that love?_

Her arms moved toward him.

_How could she know?_

She bared her fangs and prepared to wrap her arms around his body.

_What could she do?_

The child, who had introduced himself as Evan, mistook this for a hug, and wrapped his arms tightly around Juliet's mid-section.

_Why had this never happened before?_

Juliet sat for a second, dumbfounded, then hugged the boy back. Her body began shaking.

"Miss? Is somethin' wrong? Can I help?"

"Yes", whispered Juliet, forming a plan. "Please, Evan, come sit on my lap." The boy obeyed, and sat on her lap. He weighed next to nothing.

"What can I do, Miss?" asked Evan.

"It's Juliet", Juliet whispered, "not 'Miss'."

Juliet was remembering the day Daniel began to care about her, heal, and have powers like hers. Rumier had called him her _chevalier._

Juliet remembered Daniel hadn't wanted to do it. Rumier had forced him to drink Juliet's blood, "for science." Daniel still said no, so Rumier grabbed Daniel, pinched his nose, and made him drink it.

When Daniel screamed, Rumier had made Juliet leave. Daniel had gone to sleep, and when he woke he was a chevalier. And he _healed._

_And he wanted to be with her._

That's what Juliet would do. The child would save her, then _she _would save _him-_ from death, and the humans.

She stood, still holding the boy. She put her left hand at his right hip, her right hand at his left shoulder. The perfect position for this.

"Wha-what ahr you doin'?" asked the boy, struggling a bit, but it was much too late. Her lips met his neck.

He smelled like a berry.

She bit in.

"Ah..." was all the boy could get out before he lost consciousness.

Juliet was in bliss- he was _so good._ He tasted like berry, too. He _was_ a berry.

She stopped herself from drinking too much. Reluctantly, she pulled her fangs from his vein, and turned him to face her.

He looked so different from a moment ago- almost dead.

Juliet shuddered, but went to work. She rummaged through a drawer until she found a small knife- not an easy task in a dark room holding an unconscious toddler. Had he gotten heavier?

She jammed the knife into her hand, barely noticed the pain, then brought the wound to her mouth. Her own blood was surprisingly tasty. She filled her mouth with it, then brought her lips to Evan's.

Blood poured from her mouth to his, and she felt something form between them in that instant.

_Love?_

When her mouth was empty, she pulled back and waited for what seemed like a long time.

Then, a flicker of movement. The boy's eyes opened. Juliet gasped in relief. The boys eyes widened.

Then he screamed. Loud.

"Shush!", Juliet said desperately, trying to control the convulsing body in her arms. "They'll hear you! I'll get caught!" _Why did I do this? _she asked herself.

_Love._

She grabbed a tight hold of the boy, and hugged him tight to her chest. This both smothered his screams and controlled his convulsions. After what seemed like hours, he stopped, and went into the sleep Juliet had expected.

She carried him to the window, and looked at the stars she would outshine. This boy would see it. She would make sure.

_Love._

She heard the door open, and she stiffened. _A human! _She was covered in blood, holding a seemingly dead child. Whoever saw her would have to die. _Great._

"Lady Juliet?"

Juliet spun around. She smiled. "Daniel, what a relief! I thought I was going to have to kill someone!"

Daniel took in her blood soaked dress, the limp boy in her arms. "What have you _done, _Lady Juliet?", he asked, quite calmly for the situation. Maybe he was just used to it by now.

Juliet put on a sadistic smile. "You said that my blood made you want to be with me, right? Well, I want this boy to be with me. Forever."

Juliet walked to the window, opened it, and placed her foot on the sill. "We're leaving", she said, then jumped out, landing two stories down. Daniel followed.

"What about Saya?", he asked hesitantly. "She can wait. I can use her, but not now. We'll see what happens."

Juliet looked lovingly at the boy in her arms. "Evan." She rolled his name on her tongue.

_Love._

She would ask Daniel about that, later.

**End Flashback**

Saya was gaping at Juliet, and Juliet found it funny. She picked up Evan and balanced him on her hip.

Juliet smiled sweetly. "Well, Saya, it's been fun, but I have places to be. So I'll be going now. Say goodbye, Evan." "NO!" Saya roared, rushing at Juliet, unsheathing her sword.

Saya could not let this monster live after hearing that story.

But Juliet used her Chiropteran speed, easily side-stepping Saya's attack. By the time Saya turned around, Juliet was at the door.

"You'll have to be better than that, Saya", Juliet said seriously. "Goodbye, my dear cousin." Evan smiled and called out, "Bye, Auntie Saya!"

And then they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Life

1Hello, faithful readers Sorry I didn't put anything after the end of the last chapter, but it was somewhere around midnight, and I was SO TIRED! Anyway, not much is going to happen this chapter, so I thought I would let you in on some back-history here, to make this chapter more useful...So, a little history on Juliet and Daniel- Daniel _was _Jonathan Rumier's assistant, he wasn't lying about that. He was a few years older than Juliet, and he lived with her and Rumier for a few years. When Daniel met Juliet, he had a huge crush on her- it's unclear if he still does. (Probably.) And since his becoming a Chevalier will probably never come up again, I can explain that to you. Rumier _did_ make Daniel drink Juliet's blood- he wanted to find out what would happen. He had Juliet come to the lab where Daniel was, then before she could tell what was happening stabbed her hand with a scalpel. He had a glass waiting and put it to her wound, collecting the blood, and well, you know the rest- made Daniel drink it, he screamed, yada yada yada. Nice guy, huh? Are you beginning to understand why Juliet hates humans? And I know what half of you guys are thinking- "Where's Juliet's sister?" Well, that's a surprise. (Actually, I don't know yet, myself...XD) Also, after the night Juliet drank Evan's blood, she nicknamed him "Berry" because of his taste and smell. And have you guessed by now why I named her Juliet? Haha. Well, in this chapter, we're gonna find out more about Juliet and Evan, and a new character will appear. That's about it, though. Sorry, but I'll try to make this part interesting. So let's get this show on the road!!

**Chapter 5**

**Life**

Juliet watched the scenery go by the window and smiled.

She was out of her costume now, and heading back home in her limo. She turned to Daniel. "Did you like the show?" She didn't mean the play.

Daniel sighed. "Lady Juliet, was it really wise to make yourself known to Saya? I thought you wanted to go ahead with the plan."

Juliet laughed. "You're so uptight, Daniel. This _is_ my plan. It would be no fun without opposition."

Juliet turned back to the window. "I wonder when everyone will come home. It's been months- what's taking so long?"

"They are all very hard to pin down", Daniel replied, "but you know that they always come as quickly as they can." Juliet smirked at the window. "Well, I'm getting impatient. I need them for this- I can't be a Queen without my servants. So for their sakes, they had better hurry."

Juliet stroked Evan's dark head as it lay in her lap- he always fell asleep in the limo.

None of them- her Chevaliers or Juliet herself- could figure out why Evan could still sleep, but Juliet had a theory. She figured that because he was stuck as a child, he didn't understand what

he was. He thought he was a normal human. So Evan still thought he needed sleep, so his brain

made him feel tired. It was the power of suggestion. He didn't need sleep- Juliet had seen him go for weeks without it, but whenever he felt comfortable and safe, he dozed off. It was the same way with eating.

Juliet smiled. Of all her servants, Evan was the most loyal. He was always there when she woke up. She never had to wait for him.

When she was asleep, his true Chevalier-ness showed. He would wait by the cocoon- for all 30 years. He waited, falling into his own type of hibernation.

He was usually her first meal.

She tried not to drink too much from him, which was hard- he was her best tasting Chevalier.

He had never been in his "true form", and Juliet preferred it that way.

She loved the way he looked asleep- so calm. She wondered what she looked like asleep.

"Do they at least have things ready?"

Daniel didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes. We have for years."

Juliet smiled. "Good, then only my part is left. Are they ready for their last test, Daniel?"

"Yes. But is it really safe?"

Juliet laughed. "I am their Queen. I have a power over them that they do not have over me." Her voice changed from happy to solemnly serious. "They will obey me. And if not..." Juliet swiped her finger across her neck, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

She didn't wait to see Daniel's reaction. She turned from him to Evan. She shifted the boy, then lay down with her back to the back of the seat, Evan's back to her chest. She smiled and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep there, holding her smallest Chevalier.

**Elsewhere**

Saya was still shaking.

Her encounter with her cousin yesterday had left her horrified- and now a new battle was beginning.

Kai was on the phone with David, Saya was in her room. She needed some time to think.

So Juliet was a Queen, like her.

_Did that mean that there was one more?_

Saya shuddered at the thought, and decided to cross that bridge when and if she came to it. She hoped it was an _if _that she never had to deal with. Instead she turned her thoughts to that little boy.

Juliet's Chevalier.

The simple thought angered her. Juliet was a monster, no question.

Saya was suddenly filled with determination. No matter how alone she felt or how much she missed Hagi, she had to _focus._

No matter what, Juliet had to die.

**Elsewhere**

Daniel watched Juliet through the window.

She was re-teaching Evan how to climb a tree. He always forgot how to when she was asleep.

Daniel sensed the movement before the figure appeared beside him. "Brother, you seem troubled. What's wrong?"

Daniel didn't turn from the window. "You've kept Lady Juliet waiting. She was becoming impatient." William smiled. "Yes, well, it's almost impossible to keep up with her desires."

Daniel finally turned to look at the man in front of him. William, Daniel's brother chevalier, was a tall man, with long brown hair always tied back in a ponytail. All this combined with his cheerful brown eyes and charming demeanor, he always had at least a small group of girls watching him with wistful expressions on their faces. Everywhere he went.

It could get annoying.

Before he had met Juliet, William had been an author. Still was. Of course, he had to keep changing pen names so he wouldn't be recognized from century to century. Some college student with nothing better to do would pick up on that kind of thing, you could be sure of it.

"But why? I know she's impatient, but this is when I normally get back.", William said. "She is impatient to get on with our plan," Daniel explained, "She has finally decided to take action."

"Really?", asked William, "Why so suddenly, after over 100 years?"

"With Diva and her Chevaliers around, we would have had to fight them for power. But now that Diva is dead, that will no longer be a problem," Daniel explained.

"Of course...but what about Saya?", asked William. Daniel sighed.

"Lady Juliet made a point of 'introducing' herself to Saya. She says it would be no fun without opposition."

William laughed. He looked out the window at Juliet, who was chasing Evan around the yard. "I don't think that I will ever understand her."

William's mood was cheerful, but Daniel was as solemn as ever. He, too, looked out the window at his queen.

"No", he said quietly, "none of us could understand her. Not really."

There was something about the look on his face that made William immediately lose his smile.

"None of us know what she's been through", Daniel finished.

William sighed. A new smile danced on his lips- a small, sad one. "No, of course not."

He turned to Daniel.

"Although you would know better, Daniel. _You _saw it."

Daniel stiffened slightly. Even through his expressionless face, William could see pain. For Juliet or Daniel himself, though, William could not tell.

"No, I didn't." Daniel was so quiet that William almost couldn't hear him. "Not like Juliet did."

Something outside changed, breaking the awkward silence between the brothers. They both looked out the window. Juliet had stopped, and had her head tilted upward, sniffing the air. Evan was tugging at her pants leg, but she wasn't paying attention.

She opened her eyes, smiled widely, then ran up towards the door. A grand total of 5 seconds later, she burst into the room.

"William!", she cried in delight. William smiled and bowed deeply. "It is wonderful to see you again, My Queen." Juliet smiled, gently picking up Evan, who was panting after trying to keep up with her.

"I take it that Daniel has informed you that we will be proceeding with our plans."

"He has," William replied. "Tomorrow, we are going to go give the 'subjects' a final test. You can come if you want, William," Juliet continued.

William frowned. "Is that really safe? They _are_ just beasts, really..."

Juliet laughed so hard that she almost dropped Evan. "Haha, you sound just like Daniel", she choked out between laughs. As soon as she regained her composure, she turned and headed for the kitchen. But she stopped in the doorway, and turned to her Chevaliers.

"But we can't take too long with the test. I have a performance tomorrow at 5."

She turned and left.

**Elsewhere...well, not really, but you get the idea**

The Red Shield had found where Juliet lived.

Saya approached the house, her katana gripped tightly in her hands. She didn't know how they had done it- she had stopped listening after Kai gave her the address. Kai once again didn't know that she was here. No matter how pissed he had been last time, at the theater, she didn't want him in danger...

After all, he was _old _now.

So she snuck out, like any teenager would. But for a completely different reason.

She had no problems getting in the house- the front door was open. Saya walked in, and quickly found herself in what looked like a kitchen. For such a big house, the kitchen was small. Did Juliet like it that way?

"And may I ask what you're doing in my kitchen?"

Saya whirled around at the familiar voice.

Sure enough, standing in the doorway was Juliet, Evan balanced on her hip.

"It's impolite to enter someone's house without an invitation, Saya."

Saya gripped her sword tightly, and would have just attacked, but her mouth moved by itself.

"So Juliet, where's your sister?", Saya blurted out.

Juliet looked stunned. Her grip on Evan slackened, and he slid to the floor, just barely hanging on tight enough to Juliet's shirt to keep from falling. Juliet took a step back. "Y-You don't have to worry about her...", she stammered.

There was something in Juliet's face that Saya had never seen before, that she could not identify. Saya would have shut up right there, but again her mouth moved by itself.

"Yeah, I bet you killed her."

There was a calm before the storm. Juliet stared blankly at Saya for a few seconds, and then...

Her rage became permeable. Juliet stared at Saya with murder in her eyes. Saya actually took a step back. Evan, too, sensed this, and backed away from Juliet into a corner. When Juliet spoke, she practically spat her words at Saya, who could tell she was holding back a snarl.

"You know, Saya", she said taking a step forward, "I was going to save you for later", she grabbed a knife off of the counter, "but you're getting on my nerves..._So I think I'll kill you now!_"

In one fluid motion, Juliet slit her finger on the knife and lunged toward Saya.

Saya reached for her sword, but she was too slow, and she knew it. She couldn't move fast enough to block Juliet. Saya squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for the pain of the stab and the crystallization that would follow.

_KLANG!_

Saya slowly opened her eyes. This was so familiar, yet Saya had never expected it to happen again. The clang of metal on metal, the shadow of a huge object shielding her, a large, cello-case-shaped object...

It took Saya a minute to regain her power of speech. But when she did, she said the word she had been longing to for over 30 years.

"H..._HAGI!_"

Well, there we go. Oops, did I forget to mention Hagi was coming when I said how boring this chapter would be? Must've slipped my mind. (Gives herself Devil-horns with her fingers) Haha. Actually, I'm not evil, but when I wrote the beginning I didn't know Hagi was gonna be in this chapter- they develop that way. Anyway, sorry if this is incoherent, but I'm TIRED! Oh, and something that might interest you (or not)- except for the Chevalier part, Evan is a real person. Someone who is pretty much like my little brother. ...Nii-kun! Haha. Oh, and I forgot to put this up earlier, but I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile, because I'm curious to see how many people expected Evan to be a Chevalier. Anyway, vote on it, ok? I know I'm forgetting something, but oh well. Too tired to care. Until next time, then. Sorry for the cliffie!


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

1 I'm so sorry it took so long! School, major house renovations, pet deaths, and life in general has kept me from updating! And I have probably lost all my readers now. So sad. But, for my own mental health I shall continue to update, even if you all hate me now and ignore me. So, after a LONG intermission, back to the story!

**Chapter 6**

**Questions**

_Please, do not go! It is dangerous._

_That is why I must go. I must put an end to this._

_But, do you not remember all he-_

_Hush, now! Do not argue with me! I shall go, and then when I return we shall depart from this place._

_But-_

_Hush! _

_..._

_**-you shall not return!**_

"Hagi!" Saya repeated the name, unable to put enough emphasis into those two syllables, unable to put her joy into words. She could feel moisture in her eyes, but her happy reverie was broken by a grating sound.

Juliet, completely ignoring the Chevalier's presence, still had her eyes set on Saya, a primal rage and hatred filled them. She was determined to get around the cello case, which was where the grating sound was coming from. Hagi was not allowing her to free her weapon.

Saya shook her head, pushing back her joy to focus on protecting her life.

Juliet let out a low growl, seemingly even more enraged at having her plan halted. Then a much higher pitched, fearful sound came from a corner, its inhabitant having been completely forgotten by all. Juliet's head swivelled around at the sound, and upon seeing the fearful expression on her youngest Chevalier's face, Saya saw her eyes lose their glow.

Juliet's stance slackened, and she backed away to the corner where she knelt before her Chevalier, murmured something in his ear, and hugged him. Saya stayed where she was- Juliet still held the knife, and no doubt would have been able to catch Saya quickly if she attacked.

Juliet picked up Evan, and glared in Saya's direction.

"Perhaps I have been wrong about you, Saya", she said, the hatred in her eyes diluted but still there. "I doubt that you can be of vital use to me, but you are no threat or flaw in my plan either."

As Juliet spoke, Saya became aware that two people had come to the opposite doorway of the kitchen, and Juliet had backed towards them.

_More Chevaliers, _Saya thought.

"I will give you one minute to leave my property, and if you are not far away by then we will come after you. I have no reason to kill you now except out of pure emotional hatred, but if you push me I _will _act according to these emotions. And should I fight you would be outnumbered, so I suggest you leave. _Now._"

Saya quickly turned this over in her head. Juliet _would _have her and Hagi outnumbered if she fought, so it was either stay and face certain death, or leave and hope Juliet would keep her word.

Saya decided to go with option two.

She began backing up, her katana raised in front of her, just in case. She backed out the way she came, Hagi following her in a similar fashion. Once she was outside, she turned on her heel and broke into a full out sprint, putting as much distance between herself and the house.

She wanted to be out of danger as soon as possible, so she could let the joy was over her once more.

She had a million questions to ask Hagi.

**Back Inside**

As soon as she heard Saya's retreating footsteps break into a run, Juliet let out a long shuddery sigh.

"You didn't tell me her Chevalier was alive", she said quietly to Daniel without turning.

"My apologies", Daniel said in reply.

Juliet smirked dryly. "He has utterly perfect timing- Saya should be dead right now. A pile of crystals on the floor."

Juliet closed her eyes and put a bewildered Evan down on the ground. Her face was filled with an emotion none of her Chevaliers could quite name, but they all, especially Daniel, recognized it.

"I'm going to my room", she said in a strained voice, and it was plainly a struggle for her to keep her voice normal. "Do NOT disturb me." She stalked out of the room.

William sighed. "What on earth did Saya say?" he wondered aloud. "I have a pretty good idea", Daniel muttered. Evan watched this exchange with a puzzled expression on his face.

**Elsewhere in the House**

Juliet slammed the door to her room, and threw the nearest thing she could reach against the opposite wall. It was a thick volume of Shakespearean plays. It hit the wall with a satisfying thud.

Juliet stood for a moment, regaining control of herself, then flung herself onto her bed. It was getting dark outside, and she hadn't bothered with the lights. She curled up with a pillow in her arms and remained there until there was a knock on her door.

Juliet didn't move.

The door opened and a sliver of light snaked across the room. Evan poked his head around the side of the door. "Juliet?" he asked timidly. When she didn't respond, he closed the door, crossed the room, pulled himself onto the bed and wormed himself into Juliet's arms on top of the pillow.

The only response was Juliet's arms tightening and pulling him closer, and they were both content to remain this way until sleep came to them both.

**Elsewhere**

Saya lay in bed, trying to sort through the days events. Hagi was alive. He had saved her life. He was now in the next room talking with Kai. When Kai had been younger, she would have felt a bit nervous about this, but Saya hoped that with his age and the raising of the girls, Kai had gained some self-control.

Hagi had answered all her questions, too, before she went to bed. After the bombing of the Opera house, Hagi had regained consciousness the next morning to find his injuries healed. He had scraped together money to buy a plane ticket, had flown to an island near Okinawa, and remained in the general vicinity of Saya's home for 30 years. He could never stay in one place too long, of course.

When he had found out that she was awake, he rushed back to Okinawa and had contacted Kai, who had recently discovered Saya had snuck out (which he was pretty pissed off about), and Kai had given him Juliet's address. Kai had been planning to go there himself to get Saya, but Hagi probably, he realized, could do more for Saya then he could, and he had trusted Hagi to bring his sister home safely. And Hagi had, arriving just in time to save Saya from dying at the hands of Juliet.

Juliet. There was another one of today's puzzling events. Saya was completely stumped as to why Juliet had reacted so strongly to the mention of a sister. No, she had reacted to Saya's accusations that she had _killed _her sister. Could it be that she had but she was sorry she had? That could easily be true- Saya shuddered, deciding to save that theory for another time, as it brought up painful memories of her own sister.

Saya rolled over and sighed. After Kai had thoroughly chewed her out for going to Juliet's house alone, he had said she looked like hell and should go to bed. But she was finding it hard to sleep with so many questions floating around her brain.

Her mind turned to Juliet's Chevaliers. She had seen two more at Juliet's house today. She wondered how many Juliet had, how many she would need to kill. And then there was the child, Evan. Would she have to kill him, too? Could she bring herself to do it?

Saya groaned. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more then to sleep, but it seemed impossible. Then, a music Saya recognized floated in from the other room. The deep notes of the cello comforted Saya, reminded her she no longer had to do anything alone, or that she didn't want to.

Before she knew it, she was asleep.

**Elsewhere**

Juliet woke with a start and groaned. The same dream. She despised it. It was pitch dark in the room now. Juliet glanced at the clock- the LED lights read 2:24 am.

Carefully, so as not to wake Evan, who was still curled up in her arms, she swung her legs off the bed and left the room. She made her way to the dining room, where she found William and Daniel seated at the small table. They looked up at her in surprise, clearly having thought she was going to sleep the rest of the night.

"I want to go do the last test now," Juliet said.

"Lady Juliet?"

"Take me there. Take me to the subjects. I want to begin right now."


	7. Chapter 7 Introductions

**A/N: Yay, more chapters. Yay for the plot moving forward. Yay for new characters in this chapter. Yay all around!**

**Chapter 7**

**Introductions**

"What a horrid place," Juliet murmured, as she and Daniel walked towards what looked like a cave.

An artificial environment, perfect for her "subjects". They were really in a laboratory, but to Juliet it looked more like pictures she had seen of the rain forest. Only much more dank and dark.

"Lady Juliet," Daniel began apprehensively, and Juliet groaned at his anxiety. "Daniel, _please!_ It's getting annoying, really.

Juliet smiled confidently and continued. "I know you are worried about how they will react, but that is what this test is for. As for me getting hurt, that is quite near impossible. After all, they are not _mine_," Juliet's eyes flashed here, "so if my blood is spilt, they shall be the ones to perish."

They reached the mouth of the cave, and Juliet turned to Daniel with a grin. "Besides, I doubt you will leave me alone long enough for any harm to come to me."

And with that, Juliet turned and strode into the cave. It was difficult to see, but she could hear large bodies shifting lazily, low groans only showing a mild interest in the trespasser.

Juliet smiled. _This _was what she had come to fix. She took a deep breath and began.

**Elsewhere**

Saya woke and lazily rolled over onto her side. She knew how many things there were to do, but she could not bring herself to get up yet.

She had slept terribly. It was odd, at first she had pleasant dreams, which she attributed to the music of the cello, then during the middle of the night she had not had any dreams at all, but towards the wee hours of the morning she had been troubled by violent dreams... Dreams of blood, of urges to kill, and of the inability to reach something she had needed to.

Saya had never, not even in the heat of her previous war, had such dreams.

She rolled over again. She felt that there was some importance in these dreams, but she did not understand this feeling at all. Then something caught her eye.

Her curtains, fluttering in the breeze from the open window, had been ripped to shreds.

Saya sat bolt upright, unnerved by this sight. How on earth had _that _happened?

These weren't just it-got-caught-on-the-chair-and-ripped-when-I-moved-it rips, they were a-rabid-wild-animal-went-to-town-on-these rips.

Saya stared, bewildered, for a moment, then said quietly, "H-Hagi, Kai, could you come here please..."

The door opened and Hagi came in, followed almost immediately by Kai. Kai looked like he was about to say "Good morning" or something of the sort, but stopped short when Saya gestured to the shredded curtains, as did Hagi. His words pretty much summed up the general feeling in the room.

"...What the hell happened there?"

**Elsewhere**

Juliet was watching over Evan's shoulder as he colored a picture of a happy dog in a coloring book. She was quite amazed that he could color so well in the moving car, but he rarely went outside the lines.

It was daylight, now. The tests had gone extraordinarily well. Now they were just waiting for their "stage", a part of the plan which Juliet had been preparing for since she woke up.

It was good Evan didn't require sleep, because he had had a very interrupted night's sleep. Juliet did not want to leave him alone, but he hated the "subjects" so he had waited in the car with William, who had insisted that he at least be nearby should anything go badly.

They arrived at the house, and Juliet was surprised to see another car already in the driveway. She opened the door of the car and clapped her hands in delight.

"Christopher! Alexander!"

Two men who were standing by the other car turned to face her. One had bright red hair which was perpetually falling into his brown eyes, no matter how many times Juliet told him to cut it. This was her biggest annoyance about Christopher- his shaggy hair. The other, taller one, Alexander's black hair was well kept, and was often smiled at by Juliet for the fact that his eyes matched hers.

They both smiled at Juliet, and walked quickly to the car, where Daniel, William and Evan had assembled behind her.

"You took a long time to get here!" Juliet complained with a pout as soon as they reached her.

Alexander smiled sympathetically and said, "We're sorry to have kept you waiting, Juliet, but it was hard to leave so abruptly."

Juliet was about to say _abruptly _certainly had no place in this situation, but Christopher interrupted.

"My Queen, last night... was that you?"

"Oh my, you could even hear me out here? Lovely!" Juliet laughed, and turned to Daniel. "See, it was perfect. Now we just need the right 'stage!'"

Christopher's eyes widened. "Wait- my Queen, have you finally begun to implementyour plan?"

Juliet found this reaction cute. Christopher was, in appearance at least, the second youngest- no older then Juliet herself, perhaps even less.

"Yes, of course. Diva's Chevaliers were our largest obstacle, but cousin Saya has taken care of that for us now, and- oh! Daniel!" Juliet turned to her first Chevalier. "If Christopher and Alexander heard it, do you think _Saya _did as well?"

"It's a possibility," Daniel said slowly. "She would have been closer than these two, so it would certainly make sense that she would."

Juliet opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a sharp, electric ring coming from her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone, glanced at the number, and opened the phone, putting it to her ear.

"Hello, sir," she said sweetly, and all her Chevaliers knew the only people Juliet ever called "sir" were play directors.

A smile crept across Juliet's face as she listened, then she said, "Yes, sir, that's wonderful. Yes...yes, I'll see you at 3:30."

She snapped the phone shut and faced her Chevaliers. "We have our stage," she said with a smirk.

"Where?" asked William, returning his Queen's smile.

"One month from now, the finale of our production will be held in Washington, DC. It will at least be broadcast throughout the state, if not the country." Juliet's grin widened. She picked up Evan and spun him around. "This is better then I could have hoped," Juliet said, resting Evan on her hip. "Not only will it be in America, where we will surely catch attention, but it will be happening right in their government's laps."

She then turned her attention to Christopher, by far her best fighter. "What I was saying before, Christopher, was that I have introduced myself to my cousin Saya, and I think you should do the same. It would be polite..." Juliet grinned evilly, "and if my hunch is correct, she could use some _'perking up'_, as she would have had a fairly hard time sleeping last night."

Christopher mirrored her maniacal grin and nodded. "As you wish, my Queen."

**Elsewhere**

Saya was picking absently at the food Kai had made her, still a bit unnerved by her shredded curtains. But Hagi had said that no one had come near the house all night. This only served to frighten Saya more, as if someone could sneak past Hagi, she was in trouble.

At the moment, Kai was doing th dishes in the kitchen, doing the dishes. Hagi was seated beside Saya, periodically encouraging her to eat.

Saya began the question for the thousandth time, "Hagi..."

_**CRASH!**_

Both Saya and Hagi's head swivelled toward the next room, which was filled with dust from the large hole in the center of the ceiling. Through the dust Saya saw a figure slowly rising from the ground, and as said dust slowly parted Saya saw a young red headed boy, whose eyes glowed to nearly match his hair.

"Hello," he said in a menacing voice. "I am Christopher. I have not yet had a chance to introduce myself, and, as my Queen pointed out, it _is _only polite."

**A/N: Yay, Christopher and Alexander! I have to warn you, if you compare Diva's and Juliet's Chevaliers, Christopher would be the "Karl" of the group, I guess, but he's not that bad. Hee hee, and Alexander's the Solomon, Williams the Nathan! XD He's not gay, though. I don't have any idea who Daniel is... so sad. Oh well. But trust me, this does NOT mean they are exactly alike, just similar... in my own warped head at least. But enough psychotic rambling. R & R, 'kay? **


	8. Chapter 8 Invitation

**Chapter 8**

**Invitation**

Saya blinked, then turned to Hagi, who was already holding out her sword. This was natural for them, a rhythm that had become part of them.

Which was extremely useful.

"_Kai, stay in the kitchen!_" Saya warned, before lunging at the Chevalier.

**Elsewhere**

Juliet waited, leaning against the car, for her Chevaliers to join her. They were heading to her show. It was odd that Chevaliers would take so long to get ready, when they had almost no needs.

She was getting sick of always waiting for them.

Juliet looked up at the sky. "I wonder if Christopher will make it," she wondered aloud.

**Elsewhere**

Christopher sidestepped another of Saya's attacks, making it look extremely easy. She grimaced- he had evaded everything she had thrown at him, and she was definitely not holding back.

After all, she reminded herself as she swung her sword again (and he dodged, _again_), killing even one enemy Chevalier was a huge victory.

Now if only it were easy.

Before she had time to turn, he appeared behind her and then she was flying into the wall. The plaster broke as she crashed, and Saya could have sworn she heard a moan from the kitchen.

She looked up to see the cello case flying at the opposing Chevalier. Not only did he evade the attack, he also somehow redirected the path of the case towards Saya, who managed to scramble out of the way just in time.

_This is getting ridiculous, _Saya thought as she stood and readied her katana, slitting her thumb on it again. Her wounds were beginning to hurt for extended periods of time- she had lost too much blood and energy to heal quickly- she was getting tired much too quickly, and for all her effort she had gotten absolutely no where.

Hagi was not doing much better then her.

In fact, as she watched, Christopher appeared behind him, grinning maniacally, and stuck his hand right through Hagi's mid-section.

"Hagi!" Saya screamed. She tried to get to him, but a sudden pain shot through her head, her ears began to ring, and the second she took her first step Christopher was in front of her, still with the mocking grin she was beginning to really hate.

Saya slashed at him, but her vision blurred suddenly and she hit nothing, and then his hand, which had transformed into a clawed, leathery Chiropteran limb, was through her stomach, also.

**Elsewhere**

"Lady Juliet, must you do that?" Daniel grimaced as Juliet paused for breath. She looked at all the Chevaliers in the car, and found they all had a slightly pained expression on their faces.

Only Evan stared up at her, his eyes pleading for her to continue.

Juliet grinned. "Interesting, it appears age is a factor. Christopher likes it, as well. Make note to use younger specimens, if at all possible. I was just giving Christopher a small advantage over Saya."

William sighed. "Somehow I think he will be just fine."

Juliet shrugged, then to her Chevalier's dismay, she took a breath and continued.

**Elsewhere**

Saya gasped in pain, and as the hand pulled from her torso she fell to the ground. She coughed up blood, and her vision darkened.

Then, the dull ache in her head turned to a searing blaze of agony. She gasped in a breath.

"Ah, beautiful," she heard Christopher murmur behind her.

"This will need to be quick, Saya," he said, suddenly impatience in his voice. "My Queen desires for me to return soon."

And Saya was pushed against the wall, her limp body unable to resist. She thought she heard Hagi say something, but she couldn't tell through the slowly fading inferno in her head.

And then Christopher's sharp claws were at her throat. She waited, for the second time in two days, for death to come, but after a moment, Christopher's claws retreated, and Saya, without support, slumped to the floor.

"An introduction, I believe, was all that was required of me, Saya." Christopher smiled.

"I trust that my Queen wants you for herself. In interest of that, I shall tell you this; in one month Saya, the humans will take my Queen to where her plan may finally come to pass. Goodbye, Saya. We will soon meet again."

With that, the red-haired Chevalier backed away, and jumped out the hole he had created in the ceiling. The pain in her head had faded to a blunt ache once again- something which seemed to sap any remaining energy from her. Saya closed her eyes, and after a moment she felt Hagi's arms around her. "Saya, are you all right?"

"Fine, just...my head hurts." It was odd, but this was the worst pain in her body. And it was from no injury, she was sure.

"Your head?" Hagi's voice sounded as confused as Saya was. "Yeah... I-"

And then Saya fainted.

**Elsewhere**

Juliet fiddled with the hair extensions once more back-stage. Oh, how happy she would be to be rid of them! Not that she didn't love acting, but the extensions- and long hair in general- were annoying. Hard to keep tidy, to maneuver correctly, and completely unnecessary. This was why she kept her hair short in the first place...

"My Queen."

Her Chevalier's voice broke into her pointless little reverie. She whirled around to see Christopher bowing deeply.

She smiled, eager for news as to Saya's current condition. Of course, with only a few minutes to curtain, it would have to wait until after the show. "So, you have introduced yourself properly?"

Christopher smiled back. "Yes, my Queen, and the invitation received."

Juliet, extremely pleased, walked over to him. She could always count on Christopher to understand what she wanted him to do, even if she did not actually _say _it. He had known that she would want Saya there in a month, as one last challenge, one last victory, and perhaps an extra enticement for her "subjects."

"Splendid."

She put her hands on his shoulders, and craned her neck to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Christopher. And you came back when I called. Now you can watch the show, even if it is the _human _version."

"Nothing could please me more, my Queen."

Juliet smiled and pulled away. She walked to the doorway, then stopped and turned to Christopher once more. "We have to provoke Saya just a bit more, and I believe I know how to do it. Tell the others and I'll explain after the show."

She turned and walked out onto the stage. By the time the first spotlight shown on Juliet, Christopher was already in his seat.

_A/N: I know, it was short. Short chappies= fillers, which make the story longer... I need fillers BAAAAAD. I was wrong before, Christopher is more like Charles from the manga... but no one knows him. T.T So yeah, Review, please, even though this was pretty pointless._


End file.
